thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MissTique
RE:ThunderCats Ho If check the URL, you might notice something! :) My Syype user name is jofreidr beinir or you can also find me using my email... waje406@aol.com. If you have any problems finding me, just give me your Skype username and I'll find you! Once we have a few people on there, we can create different Skype user groups, so we can communicate for different reasons. Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Morning yeah it reduces the clutter on source pages. In relation to the characters on the episode pages, I original put them into alphabetical order to ensure I didn't miss anyone (probably have somewhere along the way), but I don't have any issues with Good, Evil and then Creatures. i also came across the problems WilyCub had with the othe ThunderCats Wiki, which was way over the top and could have easily been resolved. He is doing a good job here and there hasn't been any issies :) just a small thing, if uploading pictures tor the episode galleries could you try to cut the black lined bits off the sides. i think it just looks better. I can sort the ones that have already been uploaded. Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:11, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Skype I've replied to your Skype message. Sorry for slow reply, but this medicine knocks me out. I've went for a nap & woke up 5 hours later... hahaha! I'm wide awake now though :) &don't worry to much about the images. Just wish Wiki had an internal crop tool, like many other websites. It would be handy at times and make uploading images quicker. &adding the character navigation buttons is now alot easier and fun! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Skype I've had a look, but i can't find the contribution that was made by that person? Although ever little helps! & i understand what you mean by needing a break from a certain section sometimes. those template navigation buttons nearly killed me off the other day, lol. I'm just going to concentrate on adding these buttons to the episode pages this weekend. Do you have any opinion about when we should make ourselves known around the ThunderCats community? I want to be in a situation, were any criticism is minimal or unjustifiable. But if people want to critical, they are going too find away. I'm also going to delete any conversation on my talk page in the next few days, so we have no-body nosing. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Badgers I've personalised the images of a few achievement badges, so they should start popping up now! Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ThunderCats are GO! (Nearly) Firstly, congratulations on you 1000th edit! Well there are few choices, but we could go straight for the juggular by posting on fansites like ThunderCats.WS forum and other like this. However, we need to think a little outside the box. For example, 80s cartoon forums etc etc. We are also going to put ourselves on the Thundercats wikipedia pages via the link section. I don't know if you agree, but do you think us 3 admins should agree on a date? It gives us something to work towards. I might also need a little help with the Facebook and Youtube Channel, as i might need a little bit of art doing, which you are good at Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Tonight Not to blow my own Bagpipe, but I've done loads tonight! I sorted the pages that were not categorized (mostly), including the SilverHawks and TigerShawks sections. I've also started work on the badges, but there still a bit of work to be done there! All in all, I very long day, but I've seen alot of the Commonwealth Games! UPDATE: '''I've re-organised the SilverHawk section, so it looks more like the ThunderCats and TigerShawk section. Still a load today, but that was always going to be a work in progress or side project, while we were getting the ThunderCats section up and running to a good standard. Anyway, I've finished for the night, chat soon! Oh ye, we now have 926 pages, which might mean something to you :) we just gotta fill these pages out more now! Stargate TL1 (talk) 02:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply '''1. If you know people are a little scared, because of past experiences, ask them to come and speak too me. They'll soon see I don't bite and this wiki is very different. Or you can give me there username and I'll contact them, and make them aware i'm going to say hello as such. Is there anyway of finding banned members, without searching loads. 2''' The Promotion Form idea seems perfect to me! We just need to get some really good art/images to go with it. I'll see if i can find some HIGGH resolution screen shots of "Sight Beyond Sight", "Lion-O Ho-ing", "Mumm-Ra Transforming" etc. '''3 I would like to get Wilycub more involved. I'll contact him also, and look at getting Facebook and YouTube going next week. 4 I'm expecting some vandals, especially from the darkside, but we might also attract some good contributes. Do you think we need to protect certain pages, and if yes, what? any idea on when we should go public on the stock market? :P --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:00, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Uptop Navigation Menu I'll add those things to the Navigation Bar up top later tonight. just gotta figure out how i'm gonna fit them. but i'll find away Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Badges I've got the majority of badges sorted so far, including the SilverHawks and TigerSharks badges... with images. Although, I might adjust some as we go along. I'm gonna get an early night and go watch a DVD. I'll do the promotion form tomorrow. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Cast/Characters I've moved 'Cast & Crew' under the characters navigation section. I felt that it was a more appropraite home. Not done anything on here today, yet, as I'm having a summer cleaning the house. Got some vids to put load to the Youtube Channel later, which will be posted aswel Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Evening I'm glad your pleased with the badges :) I've been taking a child-out day, so done next to nothing round here today. But i might do a few things, but i go watch a DVD and enjoy a pint. i noticed we were creeping ever closer to the 1000 pages mark. By the end of the week, we might get there! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I haven't been around much the last few days. I've been busy with a few things. I've made a few changes to the 'top navigation menu'.... what do you think? And thanks for creating a 'Locations Info Box' and getting us closer to the 1000 pages mark :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Morning Once we start adding the episode gallery pics for the ThunderCats, SilverHawks and TigerSharks, we'll soon reach the 4000+ images. I wanted a change of scene last night and adding pictures toy the toy section required little brain. Do you know know how to add multiple pictures at the same time? i learned last night :) Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: 10 Pages to go! Hi. I'll try to keep adding images for the rest of this week, so we can build that part of the wiki up. Nearly done adding the gallery section for the statue, but I'll double check tonight. & I meant to say in response earlier, I've put the time and effort into this wiki because I think we can create something better :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) 1000 Pages Well there is no point in letting the polish dry on our 1000th page.... lets roar towards our 1500th page! Good time to say, "ThunderCats Hoooooo!" --Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Your opinion I need your opinion about the ThunderCats series that was released on Amazon Prime. Should we include this within the DVD/VHS section? Or upgrade this seaction to DVD/VHS/Download, perheps with a better over-arching name? While I was cautious about download releases at first, but download is the future release method. It is unlikely it will be released on DVD again, as it's far more cost effective. By the way, did you notice the series had been released in High Definition (HD) format? If i remember correctly, the DVD was released in the original video quality format. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Concept Designs im pleased you like the concept designs. i found them the other day, when i was searching around 80s cartoon websites. I;ve got more to add. Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Afternoon. I've been having a few quite days, getting ready for going back to university part-time. You been okay? Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Contributers Don't worry about contributers. We haven't made ourselves known yet. I'm planning to change that this weekend, by making ourselves known on the ThunderCats Fourm and other places? I was thinking about making ourselves known at the end of the month, but I think we can go now! What do you think? &i hope things settle down work wise! Real world can be stressful sometimes! Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Evening started my induction week at university, but that finishes on Friday and then i just do things at my place of work. just tired at the moment, as I'm up at 5am :/ & i'm glad to hear things are settling down :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:55, August 19, 2014 (UTC) hi sorry iv been a little AWOL. the induction week at uni was VERY intense and busy. I've been like the walking dead for the past 5 days, with the training, endless paper work and trying to get my head around things. But i have a week to relax now. you ok? Sorry I've not been around again! Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Green Manta Force Trooper Hi. I've just back from London on an interesting trip. I don't know if you have heard of a toyline called Manta Force, but it was a very popular toy in the 1980s, until Mattel bought the Bluebird company in the early 90s. Before the company was bought by Mattel, they produced a green prototype manta force trooper. It only ever got to prototype phase, so only 3 where made for demonstrations/company meeting. Until now, people thought they was just a myth! I say "Until now", as i managed to get my hands on them! I met the company owners son, who showed me some of things that his father was working on, including 'Mighty Max' and 'Poly Pocket'. Anyway, when he heard I was creating the Manta Force Wiki, he kindly allowed me to have the prototype manta force figures! Cool or what? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:58, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Evening i know i've been distracted the last few weeks, but I'm still here. Just been snowed down with work, as it's the first teaching week back at school. plus i've been all round the northern part of England, performing observations. But i will be promoting the wiki over this weekend (a week later than planned). Sorry about things. You okay yourself? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm always around, even if I'm in the background :) I'll start pushing our wiki over the weekend. I've also managed to attract another contributor, who' should be joining us over the weekend. is Wilycub okay? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) New member He use to edit wiki's a few years back, but had to stop. His name is Milke and he'll be creating an account over the weekend. Finally got my head above water (job wise), so just catching up on house hold chores now. spent the day washing and ironing my clothes. so much stuff, lol! You ok? Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:57, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RE Don't worry your not alone. I'll be adding and amending things over the weekend. i organized my ThunderCats UK comics over last weekend, which i got a few months ago, so I'll starting adding more information over the coming week. & Mike is someone I've known since his contributions to the Stargate wiki. He's a good guy, who adds things at a steady pace. I'll make sure he say hello. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:14, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Wedding Day Hello :) I'm good thank you. I manage to get on-top of work & friends decide to get married, lol. So I'm just getting changed for that, & I had noticed the work you'd done on the puzzle pages etc etc. &thank you for your continued work, during my sporadic appearances. I've been mostly adding things to the comic section and making spelling amendments over the last few week. I'm going to get back to adding links to the episode pages over the next week, so that'll be another job done. I've also done alot of comic scans, when I've had 5 minutes, so I'll also be adding them over the coming weeks. My friend will also be joining this week, as he's also been attending a wedding. Apparently he was best man, lol. You okay yourself? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:45, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Honey, I'm Home I'm back in the real world and thank you for your kind words. I can now get back to adding and doing things on this wiki. Also getting more people involved, which is gonna be something that improves. Hope your good, --Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello I've been working from 6am to 10pm at night. Just finished teaching for half-term. I can't keep working at this s tempo, otherwise I'm gonna burn out. But i have week off, so i can get back to normality. I seen you have been very busy, adding lots of new things. I'll might have a couple of surprises for you this week. watch this space --Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:16, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Work, Work, Work 90 hour weeks are alwasy fun! But I have 1 week off now. Just tiddy source pages and spellings today. sorry, I haven't been in touch. I've been buried underneath work. actually, I'm still buried, but that to be expected with my teaching course. I'm adding or doing things, when I get 5 a little time, bu tit's not easy at the moment. I'm basically starting work at 7am, & finishing work at 10pm. at the weekend, I'm planning for the following week and completing forms. So please don't think you have done anything wrong. I appreciate you keeping the lights on. There are 2 people coming to help, but they don't get away till next week. One person is called Mike and the other is called Patrick. I'll keep adding things, as I go along. Jeff --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorry about the last few months. It's been the most stressful few months of my life. I've finally come to the decision, to leave my present job, as I work all the hours god sends. I can't continue to work from 7am to 11pm each night! I'm slowly becoming more and more depressed! Not sure what I'm going to do, but i can't continue on this path! I hope your good --Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:59, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Bottom Nav Boxes Hi MissTique, Hope you are well. I really like the Nav Boxes that you have made for the Character pages. Would it be okay if I use their template to create some more Nav Boxes for the Toys and other pages? Wilycub (talk) 16:18, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Sounds Good you idea sounds good. feel free to make any improvements you see fit. Also, I've noticed our traffic is starting to increase. I'm limited to tidying up the format and spelling of pages at the moment, but at least its something. things have improved jobs wise, but only because I'm to another school for half a term. just taking it week by week at the moment. I've also started putting some pages into alphabetical order, i.e character pages, so character can be found more easily. I'll keep doing what i can! need anything, just send me a message. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:43, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Just a quick message to say, have a great Christmas! & thank you for everything you have done for this wiki! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Merry Christmas I trust your judgement, as an admin on this wiki, so please contact them! I noticed they had changed their name, which i thought was strange. Was there a reason they had to change their name, or did they just fancied a change? I'm just opening a few presents, eating some mince pies for breakfast and going to do some edits. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:44, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Making myself known Hi. I'm just making myself known to the Admin on this wiki before I start making some edits. While I know very little about Wiki code, StargateTL1 has assured me that this doesn't matter, as I can learn as I go along. I'll be mainly fixing any spelling/grammar errors to begin with, & then go from there. If you have any questions, please let get in touch. Jessica (--Thunderian (talk) 11:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hi Hi. I've spent some time working on the Thundercats (2011) & SilverHawks section of the wiki. it mightn't look it, but I've got a fair amount done! For now, I'm going to keep building those sections up, as my time on here can be a bit random at the moment. I've also asked our newest member, to just spend time getting to know the wiki, by fix format and spelling/grammar issues. She seems happy doing that for now. I said we'll help with her wiki understanding, as we go along. It'll free time, so i can concentrate on the SilverHawk section. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:48, December 26, 2014 (UTC) My Plan thank you for continuing to add to the ThunderCats 80s part of the wiki. It's the biggest part! My plan is increase the page and photograph capacity, using these sections, as we are still 1000s+ photographs behind our neighbors. Although I've added over 300 photographs since Xmas eve :) Also, SilverHawk and the TigerShark makes our wiki standout. & with a little work, our wiki will contain the most information about SilverHawk on the web! Just keep an eye on our newest ThunderCat. She might also feel like she can ask for help. But I'm happier enough to see her pottering about on here though. she's gppd with her grammer and spelling, which will be very useful :) please keep randomly messaging me! you'll know were to find me! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:41, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year A bit late, but happy new year! hope you had a good night. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank You I have mainly been looking around the wiki, without making any changes yet. Overall, you layout is easy enough to follow. I will probably be asking for more help, as I start to make more edits. Jeff (stargateTL1) has been a great help so far. He has not rushed me into anything too deep. --Thunderian (talk) 13:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) 2000 congratulations on your 2000th edit! hi I'm just in work. I'm fine with the 'Trivia and Goofs' & the 'Books' section. Let me look at the cast section, & I'll see what i can do. sorry for short message, --Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for slow reply Yes, i agree the character boxes should not be alphabetical order. My idea did not work, as i thought it would. Feel free to put certain characters first. Hope your good --Stargate TL1 (talk) 11:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) If you need any help thanks for your understanding. I've just completed my self-assessment - tax return, which was over 30 pages long, lol. But it's done now! I know what i want to get done, but it's just finding the solid group of hour to do it. I've also being doing little bits of work on my first wiki as well, which is gonna going to get a overall in the summer... http://mantaforce.wikia.com/wiki/Manta_Force_Wiki it's just taking what I've learned on here, and applying it there. I'm also going to add videos for every toy and re-do images professionally. My background scenery arrived last week, so the ship will look like they are in space or on another planet :) Some might say, "Your going over the top with your hobby," but it'll be better than any other website for Manta Force, by far! Plus, like ThunderCats, it gives me some pleasure! If you need any help, just give. I'll contact WilyCub as-well, to thank him for all his hard work. He must get the feeling I'm monitoring his work sometimes, but I'm just making sure the code-format is neat and tidy, so new members can edit it easily enough. Having mild OCD can be a pain sometimes. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Wingman Everything okay? i noticed a discussion with a person called Wingman. I know about this person very well. I can block his access to this wiki, if you want? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Manta Force Well he now knows our wiki is live and kicking, & not just a ThunderCats comic wiki. He's probably been looking around, & noticed our wiki looks far better! He's probably replying now, because he's looking for some kind of response. I'll keep an eye out for any unknown contributors. & even if I'm not editing or seem absent sometimes, I'm always keeping an eye on this wiki. I might need your help creating a few templates on the Manta Force Wiki, thank you. Although that will be a few month away yet. I need to build sceneries, take pictures and make videos first. & yes, i own everything on the wiki. although some pictures are from the web, until i could take and make my own. It's okay at the moment, but it'll look far better when I'm finished :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: Manta Force where did you send the email? &the cat is differently out of bag, lol. I'll explain later. I'll let you know wen the manta force wiki ready for the changes, thank you. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:59, January 26, 2015 (UTC) RE message I've just found your message. Funny! I'll reply asap --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC) You're doing a great job! Hello. Thanks a lot for the words of encouragement. It means a lot to know that my work here is being appreciated. I'll continue adding articles and info and pictures whenever I can. If there's anything specific that you would like me to do then please let me know. Thanks. Wilycub (talk) 08:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) hi Has everything been okay, since the other day? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC) As long as things are good, but let me know if things change. Work things are a little easier at the moment, but this is the calm before the storm. Come July, I moving on though, so I can get my life back. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:15, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Uploads That is really good of WilyCub! He has been very helpful to this wiki :) & I'm always about, so just whistle if you need anything! morning Morning! You have been busy this morning! A lot more content has been added over the last few days :) It's looking good! Stargate TL1 (talk) 07:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: New External Links Anything that will lead to our better Google rating is always fine with me, so you don't have to ask for permission. I trust your judgement. & well done at getting permission :) I'll be around a little more this weekend, as I've got a little free time. I'm also starting to re-design my Manta Force wiki, so I'm getting to know coding a little better. It's just a slow process to start with. But it'll be worth it in the end. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) What do you think? It's taken me longer than i planned, but what do you think? http://mantaforce.wikia.com/wiki/Manta_Force_Wiki I've only just started the changes, but it's a start! thank you thanks for taking a look. It's already near the top of the search in Google, so I'm getting decent visitor traffic. I made a tone of changes to the layout yesterday, which took longer than i though, but it is a start. Do you have any suggestions? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Google Sadly, Google search, at the moment, seems to be based on the wiki web address name. It just means we have to find another way of getting ourselves known. We have fantastic content, which is growing more than steadily. Do you have ideas? I'm going to use Youtube more, by creating our own video content. I might need a little support from WillyCub. I've got a few grander ideas, but i'm working on those. Just don't get down heated, as we will get more traffic. Any look contacting any other ThunderCat website? &my Manta Force wiki is growing. People are becoming more aware of the toy range. My friend frequently runs classic toy fairs in the north of England, and has had customers referring to my wiki, which is kinda cool. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:52, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: 2000 pages i didn't notice that. 3000 images is our next goal, which i think is achievable. WilyCub and yourself have added the most content recently, so the biggest congratulations go to your guys! We have also been getting more visitor traffic this week, not including the mysteries editor. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC)